Entre nos murs
by Leptitloir
Summary: Vanité ne s'appelle pas Vanité, mais c'est comme ça qu'on l'a baptisé, ici, dans La maison. Et c'est loin d'être la seule surprise qu'Elle lui réserve. [UA : La maison dans laquelle]
1. L'entrée

Disclaimer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de Square Enix et Disney. Et l'univers est à Mariam Petrosyan.

**Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre des Nuits du FoF, sur le thème "Griffe", en une heure.**

Alors. Cette fanfic est un peu particulière, parce que c'est une histoire à chapitre et que je ne l'écrirai sûrement que sur les nuits du Fof (donc déjà, les chapitres seront assez courts et ils dépendront des thèmes donnés.) Ça veut aussi dire qu'il pourra y avoir pas mal s'écart entre deux chapitre mais globalement, ça devrait le faire.

Ensuite, c'est un UA du livre _La maison dans laquelle_ de Mariam Petrosyan, que je ne peux que chaudement vous recommander même si la bête fait presque 1000 pages. Je ne reprends pas les personnages, juste l'idée et La maison, et vous n'avez pas besoin d'avoir lu le bouquin pour comprendre normalement. (ça peut aider, mais même en lisant le bouquin on est paumé) mais voilà, je préviens, et je vous fais quelques petites précisions concernant le livre :

\- En gros, on suit des enfants dans une espèce de pensionnat que tout le monde appelle La maison. Ils peuvent être assez jeunes, mais n'ont jamais plus de 18 ans.

\- Ils se regroupent en différents groupes qui ont tous un chef : les Faisans, les Rats, les Oiseaux, les Chiens et les Logs (le groupe qu'on suit ici.)

\- les personnages sont tous désignés par des surnoms qu'on leur a donné. Donc je ne reprends pas exactement les prénoms des perso de KH, mais normalement vous devriez vous y retrouver, même si ça peut prendre du temps pour certains.

\- Si vous ne comprenez pas quelque chose, c'est normal. Bon, demandez moi quand même des fois que je pourrais vous donner des réponses, mais voilà.

Sur ce, je vous laisse avec le premier chapitre. Bonne lecture !

* * *

L'entrée

Assis dans un coin de la chambre, Vanité observe. Il observe la pièce, large, aux murs de béton terne inlassablement gris. Il observe les dessins sur ces murs, les loups, les dragons, les scarabées, les félins, tout un tas de bestiaux totems donc les anciens pensionnaires s'étaient affublés. Il observe ses comparses, les autres habitants de la chambre. Des éclopés, comme lui. Six atrophiés, six gamins tordus par la vie, six morceaux d'hommes que la société a mis de côté. Six enfants. C'est bien ce qu'ils sont, des enfants, peu importe leurs âges. Des gosses mal foutus tous rassemblés dans une même chambre, cette du quatrième étage. Ils sont les Logs.

D'abord, il y a Souffle. Un gamin inconscient, surexcité, toujours partant pour la moindre connerie. Il est assis dans un coin, un casque sur les oreilles. La musique est tellement forte que Vanité peut l'entendre d'ici, mais il l'ignore sciemment. La flemme de monter dans son fauteuil pour aller le secouer. Souffle est petit. Souffle est blond, coiffé comme une forêt de sapins. Souffle n'est pas vraiment gros, mais on en a vu des plus maigres que lui. S'il n'avait pas cette malformation au niveau de la cheville, Souffle serait la tornade qui disparait dans les couloirs. Manque de chance, il ne peut pas avancer correctement sans béquille.

Souffle est le plus jeune des Logs, du haut de ses treize ans.

Après, il y a Ciel. Ciel est calme. Ciel est doux. Ciel est gentil. Ciel est muet. Il peut marcher, courir, il pourrait même voler s'il lui venait l'idée de sauter par la fenêtre. Ciel a les yeux du ciel, d'où son nom. Ciel est le meilleur d'entre eux. Il se fera bouffer en premier.

L'anniversaire de Ciel suit de peu celui de Souffle.

Viens ensuite Flammèche, le plus grand. Le plus grand en taille. D'aucun raconte que son ancien surnom était Fil de fer ou un truc du genre, du fait de sa maigreur rachitique et de l'aspect longiligne de son corps. Vanité ne sait pas si c'est vrai. Il vient d'arriver et maintenant, Flammèche s'appelle Flammèche. Il n'a pas d'autre nom. Ses cheveux puissamment roux autant que la large brulure qui lui couvre la joue et l'épaule droite – juste l'épaule, le reste du bras n'existe pas – lui valent son surnom. Ça, et les clopes qu'il allume inlassablement. Flammèche fume. C'est interdit, mais il s'en fout. Ici, il n'y a que les Faisans pour respecter le règlement.

Il n'y a pas qu'en taille que Flammèche est grand. Vanité pense que c'est le plus âgé du groupe, mais il n'en est pas sûr.

Ensuite vient Saltimbanque, le plus bruyant de tous. Saltimbanque joue de la guitare – dont il change en ce moment même les cordes – du piano – mais ça c'est ce qu'il dit, les Logs ne l'ont jamais vu faire – et de l'harmonica. Saltimbanque remue tout le temps, mais ne quitte presque pas son lit. Il parle, parle à n'en plus finir, déblatère. C'est le Log le plus agaçant, mais aussi le meilleur conteur du groupe. Il a une dégaine qui le ferait volontiers passer pour un Rat avec sa crête décolorée, mais il n'en est pas un. Saltimbanque est un concentré de vie et d'énergie. A le voir, on se demande comment il fait pour tenir assis. Et puis on remarque, en baissant les yeux, que Saltimbanque n'a pas vraiment de jambes. Elles s'arrêtent au-dessus des genoux.

Saltimbanque à treize et dix-huit ans en même temps. Et parfois, il parle comme s'il en avait plus de cent.

Tout près de Saltimbanque, aussi discret que l'autre est bruyant, il y a Sans cœur. Sans cœur parle peu, et toujours en énigme. Il détourne les questions, ignore les réponses, et il regarde souvent les autres avec cet air inquiétant de celui qui lit dans les têtes. Vanité détourne les yeux chaque fois que Sans cœur croise son regard. Il se protège. Ses iris mordorés tombent alors sur les doigts de Sans cœur. Un tas de griffes à ses pieds, il les perce avant une aguille avant d'y enfiler un fil. Il prépare un collier. Vanité préfère encore ne pas savoir où il a trouvé sa matière première. Sans cœur pourrait bien les avoir arrachées sur une pauvre bête. Sans cœur a un handicape bien particulier. Il n'est pas dans son corps, mais dans sa tête. Sans cœur n'a pas d'empathie. Il fait peur. C'est pour ça qu'il a atterri ici.

Vanité pense que Sans cœur a son âge. Il n'est pas sûr.

Et enfin, il y a L'illusionniste. L'illusionniste est petit, presque autant que Souffle. L'illusionniste a de longs cheveux qui passent devant son visage fin. L'illusionniste a des yeux dont la couleur ne devrait pas exister, tant ils sont bleus et verts en même temps. L'illusionniste lit beaucoup. Le matin quand il se lève, la nuit quand il devrait dormir. A la cantine, aux toilettes. Il mange les livres par les yeux, inlassablement. Mais L'illusionniste est fragile. Son corps, bien que fonctionnel, bouge très peu. S'il se cogne, il se casse. Pas toujours, bien sûr. Mais souvent. L'illusionniste se blesse facilement. Dans cette réalité-là, en tout cas. L'illusionniste parle doucement. Il a l'air discret, mais on lui trouve parfois ce sourire secret qui impose le respect. Et du respect, nombreux sont ceux qui en ont pour lui.

L'illusionniste est le chef des Log, comme Crocs est celui des chiens, ou Rose celui des Oiseaux

Mais L'illusionniste est aussi le chef de La maison. Le seul.

Le chef.

Vanité les regarde tous, les gars de sa chambre. Souffle, Ciel, Flammèche, Saltimbanque, Sans cœur, L'illusionniste. Il les observe tour à tour. Nouveau depuis un mois, il commence à les connaitre. Mais tous ces gens sont encore pleins de secrets pour lui. Lui, il a tout juste deux ans de plus que Souffle. Incapable de marcher, puisque ses jambes sont éternellement endormies, il parcourt les couloirs dans son fauteuil, que Saltimbanque a surnommé Cheval de course. Cheveux noirs, yeux d'or, un sourire précieux et une intelligence vive qui lui vaut une verve sans pareil, il a tiré son nom de cet orgueil qui fait indiscutablement sa force. Vanité n'est pas bien grand, puisque son corps a également refusé de pousser. Mais il fait avec.

Au moins, dans toute son étrange bizarrerie, il a sa place ici.

* * *

Voilà ! J'espère que ça allait à peu près. Aussi, je n'ai pas encore revérifié les infos qu'il me fallait dans le bouquin donc j'espère que je n'ai pas dit de connerie, mais bon, je n'ai pas dit quand chose de manière générale.

Vous avez reconnu les perso de Kh ?

A plus !


	2. Les chemins cachés

**Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre des Nuits du FoF, sur le thème "Radis", en une heure.**

Et voilà pour le second thème de la nuit, qui est aussi le second chapitre.

Petite précision, au niveau de l'aspect UA je vais surement reprends beaucoup de concept du livre, mais aussi en ajouter d'autres si j'ai des idées – comme ici, avec les Secrets. S'il y a besoin d'explications j'en donnerai, mais sinon, c'est que les éléments évoqués seront développés plus tard, ou qu'il n'y a pas besoin de les expliquer.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Les chemins cachés

Dans La maison, il y a des chemins. Les couloirs, d'abord. Et les escaliers. Ce sont les premiers qu'on trouve, les plus évidents, ceux qu'on emprunte tous les jours. Les plus simples à prendre, en théorie. Quand on ne s'appelle pas Saltimbanque, et que Souffle n'a pas emprunté notre fauteuil pour faire la course avec un des Oiseaux quelque part dans La maison. Mais en théorie, nombres de choses ne devraient pas se passer comment elles se passent. En théorie, Flammèche ne devrait pas fumer. Sans cœur ne devrait pas être ici, puisque son corps marche bien. Vanité se serait déjà pris une bonne baigne de la part de ses nombreux camarades, à trop jouer de sa verve. En théorie, oui, les choses ne se passeraient pas comme elles sont en train de se passer. Bien heureusement pour Vanité.

Vanité, justement, se promène au hasard des chemins de la maison. Il est sorti dehors, dans la petite cours externe. Celle qui donne sur l'extérieur, et toutes ces maisons blanches sagement alignées. L'extérieur qui ressemble à un mirage. Il y trainait encore, il n'y a pas si longtemps.

Vanité se promène sur les chemins, parce qu'il a vu Ciel sortir précipitamment, un paquet contre son torse. Alors une fois dehors, il emprunte un autre type de chemin : les Secrets. Les Secrets sont des sentiers que Souffle adore, quand il n'est pas occupé à voler le fauteuil roulant des autres. Pas des sentiers au sens forestier du terme, puisqu'il existe des Secrets à l'intérieur de La maison. Ce sont des voies cachées, dissimulées, qui mènent vers des lieux encore inconnus ou peu fréquentés. Parfois, ce sont aussi des raccourcis, comme le Secret que Lune, un Oiseau bien taciturne, a découvert pour accéder aux cuisines. Et des Secrets, apparemment, Ciel en connait un. Il enjambe une caisse entreposée devant le mince passage qui tient écartés deux bâtiments de la maison, et il se faufile dans ce maigre interstice sans faire de bruit, son trésor entre les mains.

Vanité hésite. Il attend d'abord, craignant d'être surpris. Mais il réalise bien vite qu'il ne pourra pas passer sans aide. S'il veut découvrir où mène ce Secret, il va lui falloir un coup de main. Un coup de main de Log, bien évidemment.

Souffle, il est trop intenable. Ciel, exclu d'office. Saltimbanque, tout autant coincé que lui dans ce genre de situation. Sans cœur, il préfère encore ne pas y penser. L'illusionniste, trop fragile.

Il reste Flammèche. Un seul bras, mais ils devraient pouvoir faire avec.

« - Yo. »

C'est ce que Vanité lâche en entrant dans la chambre où le rouquin se trouve, en train de parler avec des Rats. _Yo_, ça veut dire viens. Le grand monstre comprend. Il salue ses interlocuteurs avant de rejoindre Vanité dans un coin calme du bâtiment. Ici, il n'y a que La maison pour les entendre.

« - Qu'est-ce tu veux ? » Flammèche demande en s'en allumant une.

« - Ton aide.

\- Bah putain, si on m'avait dit que tu la demanderais un jour ! »

Il rit. Tire un taffe. En propose une à Vanité qui refuse en secouant la tête.

« - J'ai trouvé un Secret.

\- Sérieux ? » soudain, l'intérêt vient peindre les yeux de l'allumé. « Où ça ?

\- Dans la cours, derrière les caisses.

\- Ah. Faut que je t'aide à passer, c'est ça ?

\- Ouais.

\- On va voir si ça peut s'faire. »

Quelques minutes après, ils sont tous les deux devant le chemin découvert. Flammèche fronce les sourcils. Vanité tend l'oreille. Il espère que Ciel est parti. Il n'entend rien, mais le muet n'est pas le membre le plus bruyant du groupe.

« - Ah ouais, ton fauteuil passe vraiment pas là. T'es sûr de vouloir y aller ? J'peux faire l'aller-retour et te raconter ce que j'ai vu, si tu veux.

\- Non. J'veux voir.

\- C'est chaud.

\- C'est ton domaine, alors. »

Le rouquin rit. Il s'approche, essaye de pousser la caisse d'une main, sans succès.

« - T'es vraiment sûr de vouloir rentrer là-dedans ? A tous les coups c'est juste le coin bécot et baise d'un des groupes, y aura rien d'intéressant.

\- C'est pas ça. »

Il a vu Ciel s'y rendre. Et Ciel n'est pas connu pour ses tendances bécot baise.

« - T'as l'air sur de toi. » Flammèche remarque en l'observant un peu plus attentivement.

« - Je l'suis.

\- Comment t'as trouvé cet endroit ?

\- Fais-moi passer et j'te le dit.

\- C'est Mule qu'on aurait dû t'appeler, en fait.

\- Trop tard.

\- Oh, méfie-toi. On en a renommé plus d'un. »

La grande tige finit par s'approcher. Il observe son petit camarade, semble peser le pour et le contre, puis il passe un bras autour de lui pour le poser sur la caisse. Il la franchit d'abord avant de le récupérer ensuite, et le noiraud se laisse trimbaler le long du couloir. Ça débouche sur un interstice un peu plus grand, assez pour que le soleil puisse se frayer un chemin jusqu'au sol. Encadré de mur et de hais. Un coin isolé. Flammèche le pose sur le sol herbeux, un chouia déçu.

« - Tu vois, j'te l'avais dit. C'est juste un coin où les gens viennent s'emballer en douce pour échapper aux rumeurs, ou pour avoir un peu d'intimité.

\- Non. C'est pas juste ça. »

Vanité a d'abord pensé comme l'autre, en voyant l'endroit. Rien, pas d'autre accès, pas une sortie secrète qui mènerait dehors, juste cette espèce de petit espace entre le bâtiment principal et l'autre, plus petit, détaché du reste. Mais, en baissant les yeux au sol, il l'a vu. La terre retournée. Les petites pousses qui tranchent avec l'herbe ni vraiment verte ni vraiment jaune. Le carré de potager, caché contre le mur. Alors il se traine à la force de ses bras jusqu'à ce trésor, et il l'observe. Un potager.

Ici, perdu entre deux murs, à peine nourri par le soleil, un potager. Un miracle. Ciel fait des miracles.

« - Wow ! » le brûlé s'approche en remarquant la surprise, étonné. « Bah ça ! Y en a vraiment un qu'est venu planter ses trucs ici ?

\- On dirait. C'est possible ?

\- Bah, Saltimbanque a bien réussi à faire rentrer sa décoloration pour cheveux grâce aux éducateurs. Alors des graines et deux trois outils, si tu demandes poliment, pourquoi pas. »

Ils se penchent ensemble vers les végétaux qui poussent courageusement. Une rangée de salade, une de radis, une dernière qui ressemble à des carottes. C'est incongru.

« - Qui a un livre de jardinage, chez nous ?

\- Aucune idée. »

Ça n'est pas vrai. Vanité sait, parce qu'il a vu Ciel venir ici, son précieux sac de graines entre les pattes. Il sait, mais il ne dira pas. Il détient le secret de quelqu'un d'autre, et l'idée d'être seul à savoir le charme étrangement. Ce sera son secret à lui aussi, maintenant. Et puis, sait-on jamais, les informations sont monnaie précieuse entre les murs de La maison. Et il ne faut pas gaspiller son argent inutilement.

* * *

Voilà ! J'espère que cet OS vous a fait passer un bon moment ! Review ?


	3. Trop en dire, ou pas assez

**Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre des Nuits du FoF, sur le thème "Axe", en une heure.**

Et voilà pour le troisième et dernier chapitre de ce soir. Ici, on aborde pas mal de trucs tirés du bouquin – notamment les Sauteurs – mais c'est pas important de savoir ce que c'est, pour l'instant. Au contraire, ça vous met au même niveau que Vany.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Trop en dire, ou pas assez

Il n'y a pas que des chemins pour voyager, dans La maison. Enfin, il n'y a pas que ces chemins précédemment évoqués. D'après ce que Vanité a entendu dire. Il y a des bruits qui courent, des murmures qui lui parviennent de temps à autre, des conversations échangées qu'il capte brièvement, bien qu'elles ne lui soient pas destinées. Des histoires comme des légendes. Et, bien sûr, personne ne veut répondre à ses questions sur le sujet.

« - Les sauteurs ? Où t'as entendu ça ? » Flammèche – celui qui se rapproche le plus d'un ami pour lui – répond.

« - C'est Sans cœur qui parlait de ça avec Rose, au réfectoire.

\- Si Sans cœur en parlait ave Rose, alors ça ne regarde que Sans cœur et Rose.

\- Tu sais pas c'que c'est ?

\- C'est pas à moi qu'il faut demander ce genre de chose.

\- Ça répond pas à ma question.

\- C'est tout ce que j'ai à te dire. »

Vanité soupire. Il déteste quand le rouquin agit de la sorte, en éludant ses questions. Il ne sait pas vers qui se tourner, hormis lui. Alors il fait le tout de son petit monde en espérant grappiller quelques graines pour apaiser sa faim de savoir. Il doit bien y avoir quelqu'un capable de l'aider, ici.

« - Les sauteurs ? Genre les sauterelles, tu veux dire ?

\- Non, les sauteurs. C'est comme ça que Sans cœur a dit.

\- Jamais entendu parler. » Souffle se redresse immédiatement, armé de sa béquille. « Mais j'peux chercher avec toi ! Ça m'intéresse.

\- Ouais non, j'vais demander à quelqu'un d'autre. »

Déçu, le blondin se rassoit sur son lit, l'air dépité. Il offre à Vanité un regard désappointé, qui titille désagréablement sa conscience.

« - Bon bon, ok.

\- Ouais ! Tu vas voir, j'suis super efficace !

\- Mais chacun cherche de son côté, j'te veux pas dans mes pattes.

\- Dans tes roues plutôt, non ? »

Dans son immense mansuétude, le noiraud décide de ne pas relever la blague. Il envoie plutôt son camarade chez les Oiseaux, puisque c'est avec leur chef que Sans cœur parlait. De son côté, il va interroger celui qu'il pense susceptible de savoir, tout autant qu'il pourrait se révéler complètement ignorant.

« - Les sauteurs ?

\- Ouais.

\- Oula, qui c'est qui t'a parlé de ça ?

\- J'ai entendu des bruits. »

Soupirant Saltimbanque secoue la tête. Il pose sa guitare sur le lit, préoccupé.

« - C'est pas qu'je veuille pas t'aider mon gars, mais c'est pas un truc dont on parle trop ici. »

Ah, enfin une piste.

« - Pourquoi ?

\- Ça fait partie des règles. Faut pas trop en parler, ni de ceux-là ni des autres.

\- Des autres ?

\- Ceux qui maitrisent pas. Le contraire des sauteurs. Enfin pas vraiment l'contraire, mais t'as compris le truc quoi. C'est genre … Un autre pendant d'un même groupe. Mais pas un groupe comme les Log ou les Faisans hein. J'veux dire … T'as ceux qui maitrisent, et ceux qui maitrisent pas.

\- Ceux qui maitrisent quoi ? »

Peut-être que les fameuses explications de Saltimbanque le perdent plus qu'elles ne le guident, finalement. Il n'est pas bien sûr de comprendre cette histoire. Plus l'autre parle, et moins Vanité capte.

« - C'est compliqué. J'te dis, j'peux pas trop en dire, et là j'en ai déjà beaucoup dit tu comprends ? J'sais pas si c'est pas trop, et si j't'en dis plus et que j'en dis trop, ce s'ra trop tard. »

Le corbeau pose encore une ou deux questions, dans un vain espoir. Mais il obtient plus de questions que de réponses, et il repart la tête toute embrouillée. Cet échange l'a plus perdu qu'il ne l'a aidé, au final.

Il ne se laisse pas démonter pour autant, et il reprend sa quête. Ciel est automatiquement éliminé de sa liste, puisqu'il ne peut de toute façon pas répondre à ses questions. Ou si, mais ça leur prendrait trop de temps à tous les deux. L'illusioniste, il est plongé dans un livre. L'illusionniste ne répond jamais, si on lui parle quand il lit. Leur chef n'est pas vraiment d'une grande utilité. Décidant d'élargir un peu son cercle de recherche, il passe chez les rats et échange quelques mots avec Rocaille, qui a lui aussi vaguement entendu parler de ce genre de chose sans jamais rien en comprendre, et Chance, qui lui propose de lui répondre s'il gagne contre lui aux cartes. Bien évidemment, il perd. Dépité, il revient sur ses pas. Chez les Oiseaux, aucune trace de son second.

« - Eh ? Quelqu'un a vu Souffle ?

\- Ouais ! Il est passé y a même pas une heure ! Pourquoi ?

\- Bah parce que j'le cherche. Il est parti où ?

\- Chercher à bouffer en passant par le Secret qui mène à la réserve, avec Lune. »

La bouffe, bien évidemment. Sitôt parti en mission, il l'a vie oubliée pour aller se remplir la pense. Le noiraud aurait dû s'y attendre. On ne peut pas compter sur Souffle, il est trop changeant. Trop volatil – et pourtant c'est un Log, pas un Oiseau. Résigné, Vanité se tourne vers la seule solution qu'il lui reste. Pas la plus rassurante, pour sûr. Mais celle qui aura le plus de chance de lui apporter une réponse claire et nette.

« - Les sauteurs ?

\- Vous allez tous me faire répéter ?

\- Tu n'es pas censé connaitre ce mot, pardonne mon étonnement. »

Sans cœur se redresse calmement, abandonnant la souris qui court entre ses mains. Il la repose délicatement dans sa cage de fortune, une boite à chaussure percée de quelques trous. Autour de son cou, son collier de griffes pendouille. Elles contrastent avec sa peau tannée, comme ses cheveux trop clairs pour vraiment lui appartenir. Tout, chez ce type, donne envie de détourner le regard, malgré une certaine beauté que Vanité lui reconnait.

« - T'en parlais avec Rose. C'est quoi ?

\- Oh, tu écoutes aux portes maintenant ?

\- Z'aviez qu'à pas parler trop fort. »

Le jeune homme sourit. Le noiraud a l'impression d'avoir mis les pieds dans une toile.

« - Si tu ne trouves pas la réponse toi-même, alors je ne peux rien te dire. »

Et voilà. Encore une de ses réponses foireuses.

« - J'suis pas près de trouver, si tout le monde me dit ça.

\- Tu n'as pas besoin que quelqu'un te réponde. Tu comprendras quand ça arrivera.

\- Super, et ça arrive quand alors ?

\- Quand il le faudra. » l'étrange plante son regard dans le sien. « Ce soir, demain, dans un mois, jamais. Qui sait.

\- Ok, et en vrai ? »

Sans cœur, qui a les yeux aussi jaunes que les siens, le regarde longuement. Il doit fouiller dans son âme, Vanité en est sûr. Et ça ne lui plait pas.

« - Tu n'es pas encore sur le bon axe. Elle ne t'appellera pas pour l'instant.

\- Ouais bien sûr, et c'est qui Elle ?

\- Tu comprendras quand tu la verras. »

Pire que Saltimbanque. A la réflexion, le teigneux préférait encore les réponses de Flammèche, elles étaient bien plus claires que ces élucubrations saugrenues qui lui ont retrouvé la tête. Il s'en retourne déçu, perdu, à moitié convaincu qu'on s'est foutu de lui. Qu'ils aillent tous se faire foutre.

Quand il recroise Souffle, plus tard, ce dernier se perd en excuse pour avoir oublié leurs recherches. Les résultats du teigneux le déçoivent, mais il oublie aussitôt pour aller jouer aux échecs avec L'illusionniste, un jeu bien trop calme dont il se lasse au bout de quelques minutes. Vanité pousse son fauteuil jusqu'à son lit avant de s'y glisser, grognon. Même les plaisanteries taquines de Flammèche ne suffisent à le faire sortir de sa mauvaise humeur. Il se couche agacé, s'endort, et il faut bien attendre le lendemain matin et une bonne nuit de sommeil pour qu'il oublie ces futiles histoires de sauteurs et de bon axe. Il n'y aurait même sûrement jamais repensé, sans le petit papier posé sur sa table de chevet qu'il trouve à son réveille.

**« Attention. La forêt n'aime pas les impatients. »**

* * *

La suite sur une prochaine nuit du Fof ?


	4. La voix

**Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre des 24h du FoF. Le prompt était _Parle-moi de moi_ (Merci Milou !)**

Je profite des 24h du Fof pour avancer un peu ça, surtout que le thème se prêtait à certaines idées que j'ai pour cette histoire. Si vous ne comprenez pas, c'est normal. Vous êtes comme Vanité. Pas d'inquiétude. Même moi, je suis pas trop sûr de savoir où j'ai mis les pieds.

En passant, merci à Ima pour ses reviews ! Et aux gens qui lisent de manière générale !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

La voix

D'abord, Vanité a entendu un rire. Un truc un peu égaré, ensommeillé, impossible de savoir à qui c'était. Puis il a perçu l'odeur de la clope. La fumée douce qui s'élevait dans la pièce, invisible pour tous excepté ses narines. Il s'est redressé. Pas de Flammèche dans son lit. Bien sûr. Tous les autres dormaient, ou au moins faisaient-ils semblant.

Encore un rire. Comme des mots. Quelque chose de flou. Et Vanité, la curiosité, c'est un de ses vilains défauts. Il se redresse, tend le bras pour rapprocher son fauteuil et se glisse dessus comme une limace, d'une lenteur extrême. Le noir et la fatigue l'aveuglent, mais avec un peu d'effort, il réussit à faire avancer son fauteuil dans le couloir. Le rouquin n'est pas loin. Pour fumer, il s'est terré dans les toilettes, là où les éducateurs font semblant de ne rien voir. La clope imprègne les murs presque autant que l'odeur de pisse. Le noiraud a connu plus ragoutant.

« - Mesquin. »

Il sent un sourire dans ces mots, une expression qui s'étire tout doucement et qui se rapproche du rire.

« - Oh, fais pas semblant. Bien sûr que tu l'es. Tu serais pas venu, sinon. »

Vanité n'entend aucune réponse. Aussi, il croit d'abord qu'on l'a découvert. Sur ses gardes, il tend l'oreille, guette la prochaine réplique, prêt à en cracher une bien sentie. Il a un nom à défendre, le bougre.

Mais rien ne vient. Le plus étrange, c'est encore que la voix de Flammèche raisonne à nouveau au bout de quelques secondes.

« - Taciturne. Ouais, c'est ça, taciturne. Un peu comme Lune. »

Ah. Là, c'est déjà un peu plus flippant. Soit il parle tout seul, auquel cas l'ébouriffé n'est pas bien sûr de saisir l'utilité d'une telle occupation, soit il existe une option qu'il n'a pas envisagée, et qu'il préfère encore ne pas trouver. A moins que le brûlé n'ait mis la main sur un moyen de communication quelconque, un téléphone peut-être, mais allez savoir où il a pu trouver ça ici sans que personne ne soit au courant.

Vanité se fait plus attentif, cherchant un grésillement, un moindre son qui trahirait l'objet. Rien.

« - Ecoute, c'est toi qui m'a posé la question. »

Là au moins, le louveteau est certain qu'il ne s'adresse pas à lui. Et ça n'est pas vraiment rassurant, au final. Il risquait quoi à ce que Flammèche le découvre ? Ça n'est pas la première fois qu'il épie, et les autres le savent bien.

« - Entêté. Toi aussi on aurait dû t'appeler Mule. »

Encore un rire.

« - Non, bien sûr. T'imagines bien, y a trop de gens à qui ça irait, ça. »

Mais à qui, alors ? A qui il peut bien parler, si ça n'est pas à lui-même ? A qui sont adressés ces mots sans queue ni tête, ces mots que Vanité peine à assembler ? Parce que le discours que Flammèche tient implique une réponse. Ce ne sont pas des paroles jetées dans le vent.

« - Mm. Nébuleux. Ça te va bien, ce mot. »

Plus il parle, et plus l'épieur pense à Lune. Mais il connait la voix de Lune, il aurait reconnu le jeune oiseau de nuit.

« - Cruel. »

Sa voix est plus franche, soudaine. Presque tranchante de malice, mielleuse. Ce timbre imbibé de venin, Vanité ne le retrouve pas souvent dans la bouche de Flammèche. Il ne l'aime pas beaucoup. A ses excès effrayants, le jeune homme préfère la tendresse taquine de ce qui se rapproche le plus d'un ami pour lui ici, même si _ami_ n'est pas vraiment le mot. Il n'a pas vraiment d'ami. Quoi que, Saltimbanque l'appelle toujours _Mon pote_. Mais il doit dire ça à tout le monde, lui.

« - Si. »

Silence.

« - C'est toi qui est parti. Ne fais pas comme si tu ne le savais pas. »

Rire.

« - Qu'est-ce que j'en savais, moi, que Souffle allait intervenir ? Tu aurais dû le prévoir. »

Souffle ? Plus l'autre parle, et moins le roulant comprend l'enjeu de cette conversation. Il ne s'est pas mis à parler en dormant, au moins ? C'est encore l'explication la plus probable. C'est bien arrivé à leur conteur préféré une ou deux fois, depuis qu'il est ici.

« - C'est ta faute. Fais avec. »

Du bruit. Sur ses gardes Vanité roule en arrière, sans cesser d'écouter la conversation. S'il sait que Flammèche ne lui reprochera rien, il préfère encore éviter d'avoir à lui faire face dans cette situation.

Quoi qu'il pourrait lui demander directement ce qu'il fait ici, à parler tout seul dans les toilettes.

« - Encore ? Elle t'a rendu narcissique et loquace, ma parole. »

Des sourires dans sa voix. Des sourires qui ne rassurent pas.

« - Seul. Ça, ça te correspond bien, tu trouves pas ? »

Il attend une réponse que Vanité n'entendra jamais. Mais soudain, c'est comme une grande peur qui noue le ventre de l'espion. Un froid étrange, une angoisse qu'il ne comprend pas, sans origine. C'est là brusquement, dans son torse. Il inspire. La nausée lui vient. Il recule vivement son fauteuil, percute la poubelle et sort avant que le rouquin n'ait l'idée de quitter son toilette. Encore, il inspire. Expire. Inspire. Son ventre se calme, son cœur retrouve un rythme acceptable et sa tête cesse petit à petit de tourner.

Mais il lui reste quelque chose. Une frayeur, souvenir de ce qui l'a inexplicablement pris aux tripes. Et il est certain que les mots de Flammèche ne sont pas étrangers à cette sensation.

* * *

Voilà. Comme toujours, si question il y a n'hésitez pas à les poser. Et si vous voulez participer aux 24h de la nuit du Fof, ça continue jusqu'au 15 Juillet alors n'hésitez pas à venir !


	5. Comment mourir

**Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre des 24h du FoF. Le prompt était_ "Tu crois qu'on a mal pour mourir ?"._**

Et voilà, encore un chapitre. J'ai pas grand-chose à dire, sinon que j'espère que ça vous plaira et que je m'amuse toujours autant sur cette histoire. J'essaye de mettre plein de petites choses en place, doucement, et de voir où ça va aller.

Merci à Ima pour sa review sur le chapitre précédent !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Comment mourir

« - Et la pendaison, ça fait mal ? »

Assis par terre en plein milieu de leur chambre, les Logs se livrent à un débat crucial, étalant leurs précieux questionnements. C'est Souffle qui a initié la conversation, bien vite suivi par Saltimbanque, puis par Bidon et Roulette, deux Chiens venus porter un message à L'illusioniste de la part de leur chef. Vanité écoute distraitement et commente à l'occasion. Sans cœur s'autorise quelques remarques qui n'amusent personne, et leur dirigeant se permet même d'en placer une à l'occasion. Autant d'attention, c'est presque un conseil de guerre qui se tient ici.

« - Ça dépend. Normalement le nœud de la corde te brise la nuque donc ça va, mais si tu te rates tu crèves en étouffant. » Bidon affirme en rajustant son bandeau.

« - En plus tu te chies dessus, c'est crade comme mort. » Roulette ajoute, sa main à trois doigts caressant la surface râpeuse de son skate.

« - Eurk.

\- Ouais.

\- Parait que ça fait bander.

\- Comment tu peux bander alors que t'es mort ?

\- T'as toujours du sang.

\- Ouais mais du coup, c'est pas vraiment douloureux d's'étouffer, nan ? J'veux dire c'est pas agréable, mais c'est pas d'la douleur nan plus. » Saltimbanque plisse les yeux. « On l'compte ?

\- Bah, on a bien compté la noyade, c'est un peu pareil. »

Ils finissent tous par hocher la tête d'un commun accord, pendant que le psychotique du groupe grave quelques mystérieux symboles sur les murs à l'aide de son collier griffu. Vanité le regarde brièvement. Il essaye de comprendre l'objectif du garçon, mais c'est peine perdue. Ce type agit toujours étrangement de toute façon. Il va bien finir par s'y habituer.

« - Et la décapitation ? » reprend l'un des gamins.

« - J'pense pas, tu dois crever sur le coup.

\- Apparemment on reste conscient après, genre cinq secondes. » le Log blond avance.

\- Ah ouais ? » Roulette n'a pas l'air convaincu.

\- J'te jure.

\- C'est quelqu'un qu'a essayé qui te l'a dit ? »

Face aux moqueries de l'intrus invité, Souffle se renfrogne. Il croise les bras, cherchant une réplique bien sentie, mais le corbeau allongé plus loin le devance de sa verve habile.

« - Et toi, t'as déjà vérifié la bite d'un mort chaton ? J'te savais pas si désespéré.

\- Très drôle Vany, j'me pisse dessus.

\- Bah tu nettoieras. »

Très drôle oui, puisque les autres rient. Roulette soupire. Il n'est pas chez lui, ici. Mieux vaut ne pas l'oublier. S'il touche un Log, les autres vont vite sortir les crocs. Dieu – si tant est qu'il existe – sait que leur deux groupes ne se sont pas toujours très bien entendu, et son meneur n'apprécierait guère de voir ravivée la flamme d'anciennes tensions dormantes.

« - Puis tu dois plus sentir grand-chose quand t'as la tête séparée du temps, de toute façon. Ça doit juste piquer un peu sous le cou. » le plus gros de la pièce lâche pour détourner le début de dispute.

« - Détrompe-toi. »

En entendant la voix de L'illusionniste, tout le monde se tait. Ils se tournent tous vers le grand chef qui relève la tête de ton livre et agite brièvement sa tignasse pour la chasser partiellement de son visage, révélant un œil profond qui les fascinent tous un à un alors que leurs propres iris s'y plongent. Il reprend, incroyablement calme.

« - C'est le cerveau qui fait naitre la douleur. Il est parfaitement possible d'avoir mal même à une partie du corps qui manque.

\- Sérieux ?

\- Ouais, j'confirme. »

Saltimbanque imite une grimace douloureuse en tapotant ses moignons de jambes, là où le tissu du pantalon pendouille lamentablement avant de s'étaler au sol. Les longues pattes sont sales, pleine de taches et de poussière à force de trainer. Elles s'affaissent comme la manche du pull de Flammèche.

« - Oh. »

Ils comprennent. Le regard de L'illusioniste se pose délicatement sur son protéger, inexpressif. Puis il retourne vers son livre. Un grand ouvrage à la couverture profondément noire dont il tourne patiemment les pages. Ils se détournent de leur oracle si vite qu'ils s'y sont intéressés.

« - Ça doit être chelou d'avoir mal à un truc que t'as pas, quand même. »

Silencieux, Souffle baisse les yeux. Sa petite main passe sous son haut, allant gratter sur son torse. Il a un sourire étrange sur le visage, une expression que Vanité ne lui a jamais vue. Les autres font comme s'ils n'avaient pas vu.

« - Elles sont bizarres vos questions, les gars. »

Cette voix, c'est Flammèche qui vient de passer la porte de leur chambre. Il observe tour à tour les débateurs installés au sol, pleinement concentrés sur leur conversation, avant de s'approcher de la fenêtre pour jeter son mégot. Saltimbanque lui ferait bien une remarque sur son manque d'hygiène et de respect de la nature, mais le rouquin ne peut pas risquer de balancer ces déchets-là dans la poubelle sans risquer de se faire gauler par les éducateurs.

« - Et toi qu'est-ce t'en penses, Flammèche ? » le musicien demande en penchant la tête en arrière, ne lâchant pas le nouvel arrivant du regard.

« - J'en pense quoi de quoi ?

\- On cherche la mort la plus douloureuse.

\- J'peux pas dire. J'ai jamais essayé.

\- Nan, sans dec'. »

Le géant sourit avant de se poser sur son propre lit, haussant les épaules.

« - Le crucifiement, l'écartèlement, l'empalement. Trop de choix pour en garder une seule. » il hasarde, détaché. « Nager dans une cuve d'acide, tiens, ça ça doit faire mal. Ou être digéré vivant.

\- Un truc accessible quand même. J'nous vois pas finir dans l'vendre d'Moby Dick. »

Décidant de jouer le jeu, l'allumé se laisse tomber sur les draps en réfléchissant. Vanité le regarde faire. Ses petits yeux d'or cherchent quelque chose, un semblant d'horreur, un tic écœuré. Apparemment, la mort n'a pas l'air d'effrayer Flammèche. Elle le laisse royalement indifférent.

« - L'immolation. »

Tout le monde se tourne brusquement vers Sans cœur. C'est bien sa voix qui vient de raisonner, les surprenant tous. Ses yeux, si proches de ceux du noiraud, prennent tous leurs temps pour admirer son petit auditoire avant de se poser sur le plus roux d'entre eux, un sourire mauvais sur les lèvres. Lui, la mort ne le laisse pas indifférent. On dirait qu'elle lui apporte une jubilation morbide. Mais c'est peut-être l'imagination de Vanité qui lui joue des tours. Enfin, son comportement n'aide pas, aussi.

« - C'est la mort la plus douloureuse possible. Le feu qui fait fondre la chair. »

Là, personne n'a envie d'ajouter quoi que ce soit, encore moins de le contredire. Ils se taisent, scrutent l'orateur et celui à qui ses mots semblent adressés, en l'attende d'une réponse qui ferait retomber l'ambiance lourde que Sans cœur a fait naitre. Mais rien ne vient. Juste un sourire ironique sur la bouche de l'allumé à croire que ça l'amuse.

Et puis, Vanité remarque. Le regard du garçon, fixé sur la brûlure de Flammèche, celle qui lui bouffe partiellement le visage.

Oh. C'était bas, ça.

* * *

Wala wala. Des avis à donner ?


	6. Le baptême

**Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre des 24h du FoF. Le prompt était _Debout les morts._**

Et voilà le dernier chapitre pour aujourd'hui ! Il y en aura peut-être d'autre en Aout, avec la prochaine nuit. J'aimerais en faire au moins un à chaque fois histoire que ça avance un peu, et que vous n'attendiez pas quinze mille an pour trouver les réponses aux questions que vous vous posez. Si elles en ont, bien évidemment.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Le baptême

_« - Allez, debout tout le monde ! »_

_La voix qui les tire de leur sommeil est beaucoup trop joyeuse, et presque aussi désagréable que le grincement du fauteuil qui roule d'un lit à l'autre, pressé comme un cheval de course. Quoi que le nom exacte, c'est Manticore. Saltimbanque n'a pas trouvé mieux pour baptiser son moyen de locomotion, et le pire, c'est qu'il en est fier. Il lui a même fabriqué de fausses ailes en tissu avec de la ferraille et de vieux vêtements, elles pendouillent fièrement de part et d'autre du dossier de la bête._

_« - Allez allez, debout les morts, on sort de sa tombe et on remet sa tête en place avant de foncer dans le couloir !_

_\- Ta gueule, Saltim'. »_

_Et son nom. Un nom beaucoup trop long. Sérieusement, qui l'a baptisé déjà ?_

_« - Fais pas la gueule Nuit, tu vas rater les nouveaux !_

_\- Les nouveaux ? »_

_La voix ensommeillée de Brindille s'élève, pâteuse. Il se redresse tant bien que mal, malgré son corps qui hurle pour un peu plus de sommeil. Il n'est pas prêt à sortir du lit, mais les propos de son camarade ont éveillé son attention. L'arrivée d'un nouveau titille toujours la curiosité des gamins, et même des plus âgés. Mais des nouveaux, ça, c'est peu commun. Ça doit être une fratrie qu'on leur envoie. Ça arrive, parfois._

_« - On se bouge ! »_

_Têtu, le musicien vient voler la couette des plus récalcitrants pour aller la cacher plus loin, les forçant à sortir de leur lit. Bien que poursuivi, il roule plus vite que les garçons à peine réveillés ne courent, et ces derniers ne se sentent pas de retourner pioncer une fois les pieds posés hors du lit. Intrigués ou résignés, ils finissent tous par attraper quelques vêtements présentables pour aller vérifier les dires de leur terrible réveil matin ambulant._

_Quelques minutes plus tard, tous les Logs sont dans le couloir. Quelques Oiseaux les ont rejoints, on aperçoit aussi des Rats, mais les Chiens et les Faisans sont en retard. Brindille se baisse pour éviter la poutre contre laquelle il se cogne tout le temps, puis il vient se poser entre le roulant surexcité et L'illusionniste, porté par deux membres de leur groupe._

_Alors, il écarquille les yeux face aux garçons qui se tiennent devant lui._

_Deux gamins identiques, aux cheveux comme des champs de blés, aux yeux perdus et hésitants, aux lèvres maladroites qui prononcent quelques salutations hasardeuses face à la petite foule formée devant eux. Des jumeaux._

_Pas étonnant que Saltimbanque se soit ainsi emballé. C'est la première que ça arrive, depuis qu'ils sont ici !_

_« - Euh … » l'un des deux se gratte maladroitement les cheveux, avant de récupérer sa béquille. « On nous a dit qu'on devait aller dans le groupe quatre … C'est lequel ?_

_\- Le meilleur ! »_

_Tout joyeux, celui qui les a tous réveillés s'avance vers leurs nouveaux colocataires, non sans un sourire fier qui laisse deviner l'idée au creux de sa tête. Parce qu'ils sont certainement tous trop fatigués pour lui résister, aucun des autres habitants de La maison ne tente de s'opposer à lui. Ils le laissent rouler jusqu'aux deux garçons, s'accaparant le droit divin de sceller à jamais leur entrée dans ce nouveau foyer._

_Il va les baptiser._

_« - Maintenant, z'êtes des Logs ! Ici les règles sont cools, on interdit juste les montres. Et tout c'qui sert à mesurer l'temps de manière générale._

_\- Les montres ? » le gamin, qui ne doit même pas cumuler une dizaine d'années, s'étonne. « Pourquoi ?_

_\- Parce que c'est la règle. Puis z 'allez voir, le temps chez nous, c'est pas pareil qu'ailleurs ! »_

_Les enfants se regardent tous les deux, égarés. Mais ils ne semblent pas porter sur eux le moindre mesureur de temps. D'un commun accord, ils se tournent vers cet étrange roulant mal coiffé pour hocher la tête. Il sourit encore plus, et tape vivement dans ses mains._

_« - Parfait ! On va vous installer de nouveaux lits dans la chambre dès qu'on vous aura trouvé un nom !_

_\- Mais on a déjà des noms ! » proteste l'un des blonds. « Moi c'est-_

_\- Tut tut, j'veux rien entendre ! Ici, vos surnoms s'ront vos noms ! Pas la peine de ramener ceux qu'vous avez trouvés à l'extérieur. »_

_Encore un peu plus perdu, les deux jeunes garçons hochent cependant la tête. Bien. Si c'est la règle, alors, que peuvent-ils faire sinon s'y plier ? Ça a l'air amusant, dans un certain sens. Presque excitant._

_Derrière Saltimbanque, Brindille scrute les nouveaux arrivants. Il grappille le moindre détail, les indices qui lui permettraient de deviner quelle fantaisie va s'échapper de la bouche de son ami. Parce qu'à bien y regarder, il n'y a pas grand-chose pour discerner les deux arrivants. L'air un peu moins assuré du second, peut-être, et … Oh, leurs pieds. L'un a la cheville étrangement tordue, malformée, et il claudique quand il s'approche sans s'appuyer sur ses béquilles. L'autre, ce sont ses deux jambes qui semblent détraquées. Un peu comme sur un dessin mal fait. Il avance plus difficilement. L'observateur doute que ses béquilles lui suffisent vraiment pour se déplacer._

_« - Toi … » Saltimbanque se penche vers le moins atrophié des deux. « Tu seras Tordu ! »_

_Le dénommé n'est pas bien sûr d'apprécier la dénomination, à voir sa tête – et ça se comprend. Mais il n'ose rien dire. L'auteur de ces mots sourit, puis s'approche de l'autre nouveau, observant sa démarche. La lumière se fait soudain dans sa tête._

_« - Et toi, tu t'appelleras Clopin ! »_

_Clopin. C'est joli, Brindille trouve. Mignon, comme sa trogne de bambin proche de l'adolescence. Ses joues encore rondes portent un sourire hésitant._

_Le baptême est fait, l'accueil peut vraiment commencer. Le reste des Logs souhaite alors la bienvenue aux deux fraîchement nommés, avant d'aller leur chercher deux matelas et des draps à peu près convenables._

* * *

Du coup, comme pour le bouquin original, on va alterner les passages passés et présents (même si pour l'instant, et pour la suite sûrement, on va principalement rester sur le présent.) J'espère que les chapitres du jour vous ont plu.

Aussi, Nuit n'est pas un perso de KH mais des FF, je vous laisse trouver qui si vous avez une idée. C'est pas hyper important mais voilà, sachez que si à un moment vous ne trouvez aucun personnage de KH qui correspond à un des habitants de La maison, c'est sûrement parce qu'en fait ça vient pas de KH mais des Final Fantasy. Bref.

A la prochaine !


	7. De questions en questions

**Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre des Nuits du FoF, sur le thème "Chéri", en une heure.**

Et un chapitre de plus écrit pendant cette nuit ! Honnêtement, je doute de faire plus, parce que mon inspiration est au plus bas, mais sait-on jamais si les thèmes à venir vont pas m'inspirer quelque chose ? On verra.

Pour les gens de la Nuit qui passent faire leur tour de lecture, je précise juste que ce texte-là est pas forcément le meilleur choix possible, parce qu'il s'inscrit dans une histoire entière et que je doute qu'il soit compréhensible sans son contexte. Mais je me trompe peut-être. (Vous pouvez aussi lire depuis le début, si vous avez la motivation.)

Sinon, petite précision par rapport au groupe des Oiseaux évoqué ici. Dans le livre de Mariam Petrosyan, ils sont toujours habillés en noir et ils s'occupent de plantes. Je précise juste que cet élément vient bien du livre, et pas de moi.

Merci à **Ima** et **Kamigae** pour leurs reviews !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

De questions en questions

« - Ne t'en fais pas, _chéri_. »

Vanité se crispe chaque fois que Rose l'appelle comme ça. Et le problème, c'est que Rose appelle tout le monde comme ça. C'est sa marque de fabrique. Le pire, c'est qu'il ne le dit pas sur ce ton exagérément mielleux qui ajouterait de la caricature à sa tignasse rose, non. Il prononce ce mot d'un timbre délicat, aussi district que le reste de sa phrase, comme il ajouterait un _bonjour_ ou un _salut_. Naturellement. C'est d'autant plus irritant.

« - Je dois avoir ça par là. »

Sa voix justement, profonde et grave, qui roule au fond de la gorge. Le noiraud n'y avait jamais vraiment fait attention, mais Rose a certainement la voix la plus grave de tous les Oiseau. Celle de Lune est encore à mi-chemin de sa mue, et les autres ont ce petit quelque chose de fluet poussé par leur ton. Des voix d'oiseaux, presque. Il les regarde, tous afférés autour de leurs plantes, rangés dans leurs longues tenues noires. Tous les Oiseaux s'occupent de plantes, et tous sont habillés comme pour un enterrement. C'est bizarre. Vanité suppose que ça fait partie de leurs règles.

« - Ah, voilà ! »

Rose revient, un paquet de clope entre les doigts. Il l'avait caché derrière le yucca qui attend dans un coin de la pièce, apparemment. A voir la terre qui tache le paquet. Qu'est-ce qu'il peut bien dissimuler d'autre dans les pots de ses plantes ?

« - Tu diras à Flammèche qu'il m'en doit une.

\- D'acc.

\- Et que je m'en souviendrai. »

Un sourire au coin de ses lèvres vicieuses. Rose a des épines, et le roulant préfère encore ne pas s'y piquer. Il pose le paquet sur ses jambes et commence à reculer.

« - Dis-lui que ma proposition tient toujours.

\- Quelle proposition ?

\- Il comprendra. Dis-lui juste, _chéri_. »

Vanité serre les dents. Encore un énième secret qu'il n'est pas censé comprendre, sûrement. Ça commence à lui taper sur les nerfs. Il n'aime pas laisser sa curiosité insatisfaite, mais cette Maison s'applique à le maintenir dans l'ignorance la plus totale chaque fois qu'il pose une question. Si elle ne lui en offre pas une autre. Les gens sont particuliers, ici.

« - Sa proposition ?

\- Ouais. »

Flammèche s'étonne d'abord en récupérant son paquet, et le teigneux croit qu'il ne percute pas. Mais l'autre sourit, soudain. Sourire sournois, lèvres étirées qu'il retient comme pour cacher une idée.

« - Sérieux, il en a pas fini avec ça ?

\- C'est pas à moi qu'il faut demander.

\- Pas faux. »

Le brûlé cale une clope entre ses lèvres avant de sortir son briquet.

« - C'est quoi sa proposition, d'ailleurs ?

\- C'est pas ton fort la subtilité, hein ? »

Flammèche rit. Il tire une taffe. La fumée le ravi. Vanité observe son visage satisfait et, pour la première fois, il se demande d'où vient cette énorme marque qui lui ronge la joue et le cou.

« - C'est top secret.

\- Ouais, comme tout le reste quoi.

\- Exactement. »

Agacé, le roulant se laisse tomber sur le matelas de son ami. Oui, évidemment. A quoi il s'attendait.

« - Tu comprendras quand ce sera le moment.

\- Bah vivement qu'ce soit le moment, vu le nombre de fois où vous m'avez sorti ça.

\- Tu manques de patience, chaton.

\- Z'avez qu'à pas passer vos temps à faire des plans bizarres, aussi. »

Le roux rit encore. Il lui tend la clope, mais l'autre décline. Ses yeux vert pomme font le tour de la pièce. Ils s'arrêtent longuement sur leur chef, lequel est encore plongé dans un énième livre dont il déchiffre patiemment les lignes.

Puis Vanité se souvient brusquement. Les toilettes. La voix. Est-ce qu'il y a un rapport ? Peut-être qu'il y a un système de tuyauterie caché qui permet aux membres de la maison de communiquer en douce ? Bon, c'est poussé comme théorie, mais pourquoi pas ?

Ou peut-être que tout le monde est fou, ici. Tout le monde sauf lui. Pour l'instant.

« - Ça fait partie du jeu.

\- Mais oui, bien sûr. »

Le temps a beau passer, il ne s'habituera jamais aux questions sans réponse.

* * *

Voilà ! C'est plus court que d'habitude, mais j'espère que ça vous aura plus. Des avis ?


	8. Autour d'un café

**Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre des Nuits du FoF, sur le thème "Suspendre", en une heure.**

Au final, les thèmes m'ont motivé à écrire deux autres chapitres aujourd'hui ! Alors voilà de la lecture pour vous.

Pour les gens de la Nuit qui passent faire leur tour de lecture, je précise juste que ce texte-là est pas forcément le meilleur choix possible, parce qu'il s'inscrit dans une histoire entière et que je doute qu'il soit compréhensible sans son contexte. Mais je me trompe peut-être. (Vous pouvez aussi lire depuis le début, si vous avez la motivation.)

Trois petites précisions par rapport à l'univers par rapport à ce chapitre :

\- Ce que j'appelle La salle est un endroit qui existe dans le bouquin d'origine, mais dont je n'ai pas retrouvé le nom – si nom il y a.

\- Pour les Rats, je me suis beaucoup basé sur ce qu'on en voit dans le livre, mais j'invente aussi, puisque c'est un groupe qu'on voit peu, contrairement aux Logs et aux Oiseaux.

\- Le Sépulcre, qui est ici évoqué, c'est le nom que les membres de la maisons ont donné à l'infirmerie.

Merci à **Ima** pour sa review sous le chapitre précédent, et bonne lecture à vous !

* * *

Autour d'un café

C'est bizarre, chez les Rats. L'odeur déjà. La propreté laisse à désirer, les murs portent des taches dont il ne vaut mieux pas soupçonner la provenance, les vêtements ornés de déchirures arborent des slogans tapageurs et un parfum de transpiration peu ragoutant. Le sol glisse parfois, sans que Vanité ne daigne identifier le liquide qui imprègne ses roues. Les fenêtres, ils doivent les ouvrir tous les quatre cents ans, l'air stagne dans la pièce et nourrit l'odeur de moisi qui se colle sur le premier venu. Puis il y a les canettes qui trainent, leur contenu répandu au sol, les matelas disposés par terre et leur « coin baise », ce sac de couchage qu'ils ont tous déjà utilisé au moins une fois … Le noiraud grimace. Qui peut faire ça là-dedans, sérieusement ?

Mais il y a les rats en eux même, aussi. Sauvages, hargneux, excentriques, brisés et dérangés. Il y en a encore un qui a fini au Sépulcre le mois dernier, les poignets profondément entaillés. Un autre l'a suivi pour une pauvre bagarre qui s'est terminée au couteau. Il a maintenant une belle cicatrice sur son crane à moitié rasé. Le directeur a beau se plaindre du comportement de ces gamins-là, rien ne bouge. Mais bon, faut dire aussi, l'autorité du directeur n'affecte que les éducateurs. Et les éducateurs ont peur des Rats. Aucun d'eux n'ose s'opposer trop longtemps à Borgne, le chef de cette meute rustre.

« -Yo. »

Vanité se redresse en apercevant enfin celui qu'il cherche, et qui l'a trouvé en premier. Une masse de cheveux gris mal décolorés, des yeux turquoise qui donnent l'impression de briller dans le noir, un visage durci par l'âge qu'il a gagné au sein de La maison et ce débardeur qui n'est pas sans rappeler les années punks peuplant les écouteurs de la teigne. Ses bracelets à pics, les chaines qui pendent le long de son pantalon.

Les cicatrices brusques et profondes qui décorent ses bras, aussi. C'est avant tout à ça qu'on reconnait Rocaille, quoi qu'on l'a baptisé pour la couleur de sa tignasse.

« - Salut.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ? » le Rat demande en s'approchant naturellement, confiant.

\- Squatter. Saltimbanque saoul avec ses histoires, j'en ai marre.

\- Faudra bien que tu t'y fasses. Il tient pas son nom de nulle part.

\- Ça m'fait chier quand même. »

Et puisque personne ne s'est décidé à le suivre, il est allé voir la seule personne dont il apprécie à peu près la compagnie ici. Une des premières qu'il a rencontrées quand il est arrivé.

Rocaille est ce qu'on peut appeler un vieux de la vieille. Il est arrivé ici jeune, sans que personne ne sache vraiment pourquoi. Son corps fonctionne plutôt bien – quoi que ça a fini par dérailler dans sa tête, avec le temps. Sûrement un gosse dont les parents voulaient se débarrasser. Il y en a, ici. Pour peu que le directeur soit payé comme il faut, il prend ce qu'on lui donne sans trop regarder.

Le gris regarde autour de lui. C'est pas l'endroit idéal pour se poser, ici.

« - On va faire un tour à La salle ?

\- D'acc. »

La salle, c'est cet espèce de café improvisé que quelques membres de la maison ont fondé, y revendant toutes sortes de boissons plus ou moins digestes. Des cocktails au nom étrange, comme le Chemin Lunaire ou la Source brune, qui font plisser les yeux. Des titres qui en appâtent certains, mais révulsent la plus part des gens censés. Rocaille et Vanité sont raisonnables – et soucieux de leur survie -, ils se contentent d'un café. C'est l'ancien qui paie. Allez savoir où il trouve de quoi régler, dans cet endroit.

« - Fais gaffe, il est dégueu. » il prévient avant de boire cul sec.

« - Alors pourquoi t'en prends ?

\- On prend toujours un truc quand on vient ici. »

En effet, tous ceux qui sont installés dans la Salle ont les mains occupées par un verre de quelque chose. C'est une règle tacite, une sorte d'obligation qu'on sait seulement, sans qu'elle n'ait jamais été formulée.

« - Bon. C'est comment en ce moment, chez les Logs ?

\- Comme d'hab.

\- Parait qu'y a eu du grabuge ces derniers jours.

\- Souffle s'est frité avec des Chiens, mais L'illusionniste les a calmés.

\- C'est tout ? »

Vanité hausse les épaules. Ces histoires ne le passionnent pas vraiment, même si elles font les potins des groupes. La moindre mouche qui passe fascine la moitié des pensionnaires.

« - Et chez les rats, y en a pas un autre qu'a essayé de se foutre en l'air ?

\- C'est quasi toujours le même, tu sais.

\- Et il est toujours en vie ? Bah dis-donc. »

La teigne regarde les bras de son interlocuteur sans aucune discrétion. Rocaille s'en fout, de toute façon. Il a l'habitude. Les mirettes du garçon peuvent rouler tant qu'elles veulent.

C'est dingue quand même, de se faire ça tout seul. Mais c'est ce qui forge sa réputation. Ses semblables le respectent pour cette masse de cicatrices, un signe distinctif fort dans ce groupe. Apparemment.

« - Y va bien finir par y arriver.

\- On s'assure que non. »

Enfin, Vanité se décide à boire son café. Une grimace déforme son joli visage affiné. En effet, c'est dégueulasse.

« - Et Borgne dit rien ?

\- Borgne fait avec. »

Leur chef est flippant. Personne ne doit vraiment oser lui suggérer quoi que ce soit face à cette morbide situation, sûrement.

Le bruit monte autour d'eux, doucement. C'est d'abord un murmure bas, comme un souffle qui passe de table en table. Le barman improvisé appelle au silence, mais le ton qui s'était apaisé ne tarde pas à remonter. Ça agace le roulant.

« - D'ailleurs, t'as eu des nouvelles sur ces histoires de sauteurs ? » Rocaille demande, l'air de rien, en observant le fond de sa tasse vide.

« - Nan, rien. Mais tu peux toujours crever pour avoir une réponse quand tu poses des questions, ici. »

Le gris sourit.

« - Ouais. Pas faux.

\- J'ai demandé à Sans cœur.

\- Mauvaise pioche.

\- J'avais remarqué. C'est étonnant qu'il ait pas fini chez vous lui.

\- On a pas tous les malades mentaux de La maison, tu sais.

\- Vous cumulez bien.

\- Vous avez Flammèche, c'est pas mal non plus. »

Vanité plisse les yeux. Oh, il sait l'inimité que Rocaille nourrit à l'écart du manchot, il ne s'en est jamais caché. Son regard perd de sa douceur quand il se pose sur le rouquin, et ses mots se font plus durs. Le corbeau n'a jamais vraiment compris. Mais depuis le temps que les deux vivent ici, l'histoire doit remonter.

« - Qu'est-ce que t'as contre lui, sérieux ?

\- C'est toi qui te méfie pas assez. Il est tordu.

\- J'vis avec Sans Cœur j'te rappelle, alors à côté …

\- C'est pas la même chose. »

Le bruit monte encore. Le garçon aux yeux jaunes regarde autour de lui, irrité.

« - Y a pire.

\- Laisse-moi en douter. »

Méfiance à deux balles. Oui, Flammèche n'est pas le garçon le plus sain entre ces murs, et il sait jouer de son verbe pour pousser les autres dans le sens qui lui plait. Mais tant qu'on sait quelles limites ne pas franchir avec lui, il n'y a pas à s'inquiéter plus que ça. Il voudrait bien l'expliquer à son interlocuteur, mais le brouhaha qui s'élève autour commencent à l'agacer vraiment. Et puis, soudain, certains mots leurs parviennent. Le Rat comme le Log se taisent pour tendre l'oreille.

_« … suspendu à la poutre quand on … »_

_« … il y a quelques minutes, ils … »_

_« … chez les Oiseaux … »_

_« … tard pour faire quoi que ce soit … »_

_« … dans la chambre, on sait pas quand … »_

_« … une sorte de bleu gris, c'est vraiment pas beau à … »_

Vanité sent comme un vent glacé qui le traverse. Il attrape le poignet d'un des gars assis tout près alors qu'il passe.

« - Oh ! Qu'est ce t'as là, lâche moi !

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? » le noiraud demande sans défaire son emprise.

Les types qui accompagne le garçon se regardent un à un, incertains. Une lueur perturbée dans le regard. Un blond prend finalement la parole, ses mains fourrées dans ses poches.

« - Parait que Rose s'est pendu. »

* * *

Une fin de chapitre comme une autre. Vos réactions ?


	9. Rendez-vous

**Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre des Nuits du FoF, sur le thème "Livre", en une heure.**

Pour les gens de la Nuit qui passent faire leur tour de lecture, je précise juste que ce texte-là est pas forcément le meilleur choix possible, parce qu'il s'inscrit dans une histoire entière et que je doute qu'il soit compréhensible sans son contexte. Mais je me trompe peut-être. (Vous pouvez aussi lire depuis le début, si vous avez la motivation.)

Et voilà, le dernier chapitre pour ce mois-ci ! C'est aussi le plus court, et pour une fois on change de point de vue.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Rendez-vous

Saltimbanque s'approche, doucement. Il s'aide de ses mains pour glisser jusqu'à son chef. Ses iris cachés plantés sur son livre ne le trompe pas, il sait que l'Illusionniste l'a remarqué. Qu'il le laisse venir.

« - T'es au courant, pour Rose ? »

Pas de bruit.

« - Bah, oui j'suis bête, bien sûr qu'tu sais. Tout l'monde sait. »

Une page tournée sous les doigts du nébuleux.

« - Y z'ont commencé la veillée. Tous les Oiseaux y sont allés. »

Des doigts fragiles, tordus par les multiples fractures subies au cours des années, suivent les lettres encrées sur la feuille.

« - Mais j'suppose qu'ça t'intéresse pas trop d'y faire un p'tit tour, même juste cin' minutes, hein ? »

Le bavard pose sa tête près de l'épaule du lecteur.

« - T'as fait du beau boulot, personne va rien soupçonner. »

Enfin. Les yeux du chef quittent sa feuille pour se poser sur Saltimbanque dans un incroyable calme.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

\- Joue pas à ça avec moi. J'sais pas comment, mais je sais pourquoi.

\- Le mobile sans l'arme du crime, et tu penses pouvoir convaincre qui que ce soit ?

\- J'veux convaincre personne moi. J'ai juste dit qu'je savais. »

L'Illusionniste soupire. Il secoue faiblement la tête, avant de la tourner encore vers son livre. Un mince sourire au coin des lèvres.

« -Qui a aidé ?

\- Tu te fais des idées. »

Mais le sourire ne disparait pas. Saltimbanque rit.

« - Ouais ouais. J'ai compris, m'sieur est pas d'humeur à causer. Il est bien au moins, ton bouquin ? »

Pas de réponse, encore.

« - Illu ? »

Il s'enferme dans son silence.

Taquine, la main du musicien glisse le long du bras du chef de La maison. Elle avance comme un serpent pour rejoindre les doigts agrippés autour du livre et se lie à eux, alors que le visage du garçon se pose tout en délicatesse sur l'épaule du silencieux.

« - Ça fait un moment qu'on est pas allés faire un tour dans la forêt, ensemble. »

Le sourire revient sur les lèvres mutines du gris.

« - Tu m'y emmène, dis ? »

Encore un bref soupire qui glisse de la bouche de l'Illusionniste. Il ne cesse pas de lire. Pas plus qu'il ne lâche la main de son protégé.

« - Cette nuit. »

L'ébouriffé sourit victorieusement. L'impatience le gagne déjà.

* * *

Voilà, c'est tout pour ce mois-ci, à voir si de nouveaux chapitres arrivent en Septembre. Si vous avez des avis à exprimer, des questions ou n'importe quoi d'autre, je serais ravi de lire vos reviews !d'autre, je serais ravi de lire vos reviews !


	10. Ici et maintenant

**Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre des Nuits du FoF, sur le thème "Mignon", en une heure.**

Hey !

Encore une nouveau chapitre de cette histoire écrit sur la nuit de septembre. Et on retourne quelques années en avant ! Je vais essayer d'en faire au moins un autre avant mercredi, vu qu'un des thèmes qui a été donné - étrangler - m'inspire pas mal. Comme à chaque fois, j'espère que ça va vous plaire et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

_Ici et maintenant_

_Mignon._

_Quand il le voit, c'est le premier mot qui vient à l'esprit de Brindille._

_Quand ses mains habiles tressent entre eux les scoubidous que Saltimbanque a réussi à faire entrer dans la Maison. Quand sa petite bouche se referme autour de la fin de croissant que Nuit lui laisse, et que ses yeux brillent alors que la saveur de la viennoiserie lui parvient. Quand il sourit, gamin, parce que Tordu fait encore une de ses blagues moisies qui étirent bien une ou deux paires de lèvres. Quand il baisse les yeux face à Sans cœur, intimidé par cet étrange démon qu'aucun ne semble vraiment apprécier._

_Tout est mignon, chez lui. Toutes ces mimiques. Toutes ces expressions. Ces maladresses. Cette douceur d'enfant. Même sa démarche clopinante a quelque chose d'attendrissant. Ces deux pieds mal formés qu'il peine à aligner, bien appuyé sur ses béquilles. Le sourire qu'il gagne au coin des lèvres quand il réussit, enfin, à atteindre l'endroit désiré. Et ces mains, petites mains qui doivent supporter le poids d'un corps pour soutenir ses jambes. Ces yeux pleins d'émotions, pupilles perdues dans le lointain quand il s'évade parmi ses pensées._

_« - T'es où ? »_

_C'est la voix de Brindille qui s'élève, et le corps de Clopin qui sursaute. Le plus jeune tourne la tête alors qu'il regardait par la fenêtre depuis son lit, étonné de voir l'autre lui adresser la parole._

_La surprise. Sur ses traits, elle donne des envies de tendresse. Le garçon voudrait le prend sous son aile, le garder innocent pour toujours._

_« - Où ? » le petit blond fronce les sourcils. « Bah … Dans la chambre. »_

_Brindille rit. Il s'approche et vient s'asseoir près de son camarade sans demander la permission._

_« - Maintenant oui. Mais t'étais ailleurs._

_\- Oh. »_

_Il détourne le regard. Joint ses mains pour faire jouer ses pouces. Songe._

_« - Je pensais à un truc ?_

_\- Un truc ?_

_\- Ouais. »_

_Ses petits pouces. Ce corps qui commence à grandir, enfin, passé la dixième année. Brindille va bientôt fêter la treizième._

_« - Quel truc ? »_

_Le gamin hésite, comme s'il savait que les mots prêts à franchir ses lèvres ne devaient pas être prononcés. Il tergiverse. Ses doigts s'entremêlent tous les uns aux autres._

_« - A avant. »_

_Avant. Brindille hausse un sourcil. Avant. Dehors. Loin de la Maison. Oh, ils ont tous eu un avant, bien sûr. Un ailleurs. Un dehors. Une autre vie. Mais tout ce qui existe hors de cette vieille bâtisse apparait à leurs yeux comme un rêve lointain, un souvenir qui s'efface au moment du réveil. C'est fini. Ça ne compte plus. Ça n'a jamais vraiment eu d'importance. Ceux qui s'accrochent à l'avant sont rares, ici. De nom, Brindille ne voit que Rocaille, le gosse qui traine chez les rats, ses bras toujours pleins de marques qui lui valent des allers-retours au Sépulcre. Celui qui attend l'après. Le moment où il sortira. Qu'il s'arme de patience, la Maison ne le recrachera pas avant que vienne sa dix-huitième année._

_« - Pourquoi ?_

_\- Comme ça. »_

_Clopin hausse les épaules avant de se détourner. Derrière ces mots, Brindille trouve un élan de nostalgie qui s'égrène au vent, un reste de tristesse que le mal formé ne comprend certainement pas lui-même. De la mélancolie, peut-être ? Qui sait ce que ses souvenirs lui amènent._

_L'aîné pose sa main déjà puissante sur l'épaule du jeune garçon. Il lui sourit. L'autre ne comprend pas vraiment pourquoi ce geste, pourquoi cette petite tendresse qu'il lui offre. Il penche ses iris vers les doigts qui enserrent l'articulation. Les relève. Tente un vague sourire reconnaissant. Il ne le chasse pas. Même, il se laisse un peu tomber contre lui, appuyé contre ce corps plus grand qui lui inspire un certains respect. Les plus âgés impressionnent toujours, bien sûr. Se voir accorder leur attention, c'est un honneur que les plus petits guettent impatiemment. Leur amitié est un cadeau précieux. Clopin ne sait pas vraiment ce que Brindille est en train de lui donner, mais il le prend volontiers._

_« - Pense plus à ces trucs. T'es ici, maintenant._

_\- Je sais. »_

_Ici. Dans la Maison. Cette immense famille dont les éducateurs et le directeur sont les parents sévères qu'ils prennent tous plaisir à défier. La Maison._

_A nouveau, il s'évade dans un coin de sa tête, perdu au milieu d'un millier de pensées. Toujours, Brindille trouve à ce visage pensif quelque chose de mignon._


	11. Sous les apparences

**Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre des Nuits du FoF, sur le thème "Etrangler", en une heure.**

Hey !

Au final, deux thèmes de la dernière nuit ont réveillé mon inspiration, alors me revoilà ! Comme prévu, j'ai écrit sur étrangler – avec l'histoire de Rose, je ne pouvais pas ne pas y penser – et pour le prochain, vous sauvez de quoi il s'agit d'ici quelques minutes.

Juste, je mets un **TW** parce que le début de ce chapitre peut peut-être en choquer certains et je préfère prévenir. Comme d'habitude, c'est **en bas**.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

Sous les apparences

Ses doigts serrent. Lentement. Sûrement. Le pouce et l'index s'enfoncent chacun sous la mâchoire comme une pince puissante qui glisse dans la chair, impitoyable, qui vient broyer l'os fragile du cou. Il augmente la pression. L'air peine à passer. Il serre. Le sang bat violemment à ses tempes. Tambourine. L'oxygène n'arrive plus jusqu'au cerveau. Son pouls gagne en puissance, seconde après seconde, alors que le corps réclame son dû. Il doit inspirer. Pour survivre. L'air doit entrer dans ses poumons. Tout de suite

Vanité relâche brusquement sa gorge.

Il inspire profondément, gonflant sa cage thoracique, envahi pas un intense sentiment de bien-être et de soulagement. Respirer ne lui a jamais été si agréable qu'en cet instant. L'air lui fait l'effet d'un verre d'eau frais au cœur de l'été, un délice qui n'a de gout que lorsque son absence s'est fait sentir. Mais, sur son cou, il sent encore la pression que ses doigts exerçaient quelques secondes auparavant. Les traces invisibles laissent une sensation désagréable. Comme pour la chasser, il vient caresser l'épiderme malmené, la chair oppressée, sans succès.

Alors c'est ça que Rose a ressenti, avant de perdre la vie ?

Ou peut-être que le nœud de la corde lui a brisé la nuque au moment de la chute ? Est-ce qu'il est mort avant d'étouffer ? De souffrir ? Comprenait-il ce qu'il lui arrivait ? L'esprit plein de questions, Van caresse distraitement sa gorge enfin libre, imaginant la sensation atroce du manque d'air au moment de la mort. Le poids de sa main n'est rien face à la force de la corde cruelle qui maintenait l'Oiseau loin du sol. Il imagine la peur, l'horreur, le corps qui se débat vainement dans l'espoir de se libérer alors qu'un semblant de son étranglé s'échappe de la bouche. Un bruit rauque et guttural qui racle les parois du larynx. La silhouette qui se fige soudait, passé les minutes de calvaire et d'asphyxie, et l'odeur écœurante de merde dans la pièce. C'est Sans Cœur qui lui a dit que le cadavre se vidait, au moment de la mort. Et qu'il bandait, aussi. Vanité ne sait pas s'il doit le croire. Il ne sait même pas pourquoi il pense à tout ça. Pourquoi il imagine, encore et encore, les derniers instants et la souffrance de Rose. Pourquoi ça l'obsède. Il ne le connaissait pas vraiment, le gars. Il l'aimait bien quand même. Enfin, pas tant que ça. Sa mort le lui rend plus sympathique, disons.

Sa mort. Si brusque. Il ne reviendra plus.

Des pas s'approchent dans le couloir.

« -Vanité ? »

C'est la voix de Rocaille. Alors que tous les autres suivent les cours dispensés, Vanité, qui s'est fait passer pour malade, se pesait seul à l'étage. Il n'imaginait pas que le Rat pourrait venir le rejoindre.

« - Yo. » sa voix déraille, il se racle la gorge avant de reprendre. « Qu'est-ce tu fous là ?

\- Ah, t'était planqué ici. »

Comme soulagé, l'argenté entre dans l'antre des Logs sans demander la permission – les autres ne sont pas là, de toute façon. Il s'arrêté devant le lit, n'ose pas se poser près du noiraud et préfère finalement s'installer sur le matelas le plus proche, celui de Saltimbanque.

« - Je te cherchais.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Pour parler. A propos de Rose. »

Rose. Son nom court sur toutes les lèvres, en ce moment. Le corbeau espère que ses petits jeux n'ont pas laissé de marques sur sa peau.

« - T'es encore bloqué sur tes théories ?

\- Parce que tu crois sérieusement qu'il s'est foutu en l'air sur un coup de tête ?

\- Bah si c'est pas ça, ça y ressemble vachement.

\- Ça colle pas.

\- On l'a r'trouvé pendu au bout du corde, tu peux m'dire en quoi ça ressemble pas à un suicide ?

\- C'est à lui que ça ressemble pas. »

Vanité tourne la tête pour observer son camarade. Ses bras mutilés sont croisés contre son torse, symboles d'une colère muette qu'il ravale pour afficher une face neutre et pensive. Ses yeux turquoise croisent le regard d'or du roulant.

Oui, ça ne ressemble pas à l'ancien chef des Oiseaux. Et alors ? Ils étaient loin de tout savoir à son sujet. Et puis, les Oiseaux sont toujours un peu bizarres. Décalés. Cachés sous leur tenue noire qui pue le deuil à plein nez. Ils semblent pleurer quelque chose que les autres groupes ne peuvent comprendre. Peut-être le drame qui vient de se produire.

« - T'en sais rien. Il en avait pt'être marre de cette maison de tarés.

\- Non. Il était à sa place ici. Il s'en est jamais plaint. »

Jamais. C'est vrai qu'il est là depuis bien plus longtemps qu'eux, le gars. Rocaille devait le connaitre depuis un sacré paquet d'années.

« - Bah il avait une autre raison. Il a dû péter un câble. Ou y s'est passé quelque chose qu'il a pas supporté.

\- Mais quoi ?

\- Qu'est-ce j'en sais, moi ? »

Le suspicieux soupire. Redresse ses genoux pour les ramener près de lui. Vanité se demande s'il a aussi des cicatrices sur les jambes, ou sur le ventre. Il connait un moyen efficace pour vérifier, mais ça n'est pas vraiment le moment.

« - Il s'est passé un truc.

\- C'est c'que je viens d'dire.

\- Il aurait jamais fait ça. »

Il a l'air sûr de lui, le Rat.

« - Et y s'est passé quoi, à ton avis ?

\- Je sais pas. »

Mais il a une idée, Van le sent dans ce regard rancunier qu'il exprime l'espace d'un instant, avant de retrouver une expression plus calme. Il pense à quelque chose. Quelque chose que l'autre ne peut pas voir.

« - Et même, ça changerait quoi ?

\- Hein ?

\- Il est crevé, six pieds sous terre. Alors qu'est-ce qu'on s'en fout de savoir pourquoi il a fait ça ?

\- C'est grave.

\- Mais encore ?

\- Si quelqu'un est mêlé à ça, tu le laisserais s'en tirer ?

\- Quoi, t'as prévu de venger l'piaf ?

\- Non … » Rocaille secoue la tête, soupire. « Mais je veux comprendre. »

Il pose ses mains sur les draps. Les serre. Pense.

« - Y a un truc pas net dans cette histoire. Je veux savoir quoi. »

Le noiraud hausse les épaules. C'est vrai que c'est pas net, et tellement soudain. Il ne comprend pas, lui non plus, mais qu'est-ce qu'il peut bien y faire ? Pourtant, la détermination soudaine de son … ami – il peut appeler ça un ami ? – l'intrigue. Parce qu'il sent comme un secret qu'on lui cache, et que ça lui donne envie de le découvrir. Se serait-il passé, entre ses murs, des événements antérieurs à son arrivé qui auraient débouché sur ce malheureux incident ?

« - D'accord, et pourquoi tu m'racontes ça ? »

Surpris, l'argenté ouvre de grands yeux étonnés. Il ne semble lui-même pas connaitre la réponse à cette question. En tout cas, c'est ce que ça tête dit. Il détourne le regard, fuyant.

« - A qui t'aurais voulu que j'en parle, en dehors de toi ? »

Pas faux. Mais il y a autre chose. Vanité le sent.

« - J'peux pas faire grand-chose pour t'aider.

\- Y a rien qui se dit chez les Logs ?

\- Sur Rose ? Nan, pas vraiment ?

\- T'as pas entendu Flammèche ou l'Illusionniste en parler ?

\- Pourquoi ils l'auraient fait ?

\- Ils sont là depuis presque aussi longtemps que lui. »

Vanité essaie de se souvenir, mais non, rien ne lui revient. Souffle a bien abordé le sujet plusieurs fois, Sans cœur leur a fait part de remarques dont ils se seraient bien passés, et ils ont dû en discuter après la veillée, mais c'est tout. Aucun des mots échangés n'a retenu son attention.

« - Et les autres ?

\- Non plus, déso.

\- Si t'entends quoi que ce soit, tu pourras me le rapporter ?

\- Tu m'as pris pour un perroquet ? »

La remarque ne semble pas faire rire Le jeune homme. Van soupire.

« - Si ça te fait plaisir. »

Il accepte aussi pour satisfaire sa propre curiosité que son camarade a éveillée. Et parce qu'il s'ennuie, entre ces murs. Il faut dire, il n'y a rien de bien palpitant pour les distraire, ici, excepté les livres que Saltimbanque leur trouve à l'occasion. Ça va bien cinq minutes de jouer les espions, mais bon, si ça peut l'occuper …

« - Mais tu m'en devras une. »

Rocaille hoche la tête. Il accepte la dette sans broncher. Le louveteau sourit. Une faveur, ça peut toujours être utile.

Soudain, les yeux de l'intrus se plissent. Il se penche vers lui, comme s'il doutait de l'information que ses yeux lui transmettaient.

« - Van ?

\- Ouais ?

\- T'as une trace bizarre sur le coup. »

Ah. Merde.

* * *

**TW : Strangulation, mention de suicide.**


	12. Jalousie

**Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre des Nuits du FoF, sur le thème "Bouder", en une heure.**

Et voilà pour le dernier morceau de Septembre ! En vrai je suis content, ça avance lentement mais surement avec au moins trois chapitres par mois, c'est plutôt cool ! Puis j'ai des idées qui viennent doucement sur cette histoire, et j'espère vraiment que les révélations à venir vous plairont. Avec un peu de change, en un an de nuit, ce sera bouclé. C'est une chouette expérience en tout cas !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Jalousie

_Loup grogne quand il s'approche. Son regard doré se plante sur lui comme une écharde dans la main innocente d'un gamin, mais Brindille ne s'en soucie pas. Il arrive en souriant, l'air de rien. Il sait que son ami ne pourra pas lui résister bien longtemps._

_« - Loup ? »_

_Pas de réponse. Le regard se détourne._

_« - Quoi tu boudes ? »_

_Il semblerait._

_« - Oh, allez, fait pas ta chieuse. »_

_Bon, il faut dire aussi, Brindille l'a peut-être un peu cherché. Il lui avait promis de passer la journée avec lui, à traquer les Secrets encore ignorés de tous comme ils aiment tant le faire depuis leur arrivée ici. Et il l'a laissé tomber pour aller tenir compagnie à Clopin, lequel attend au Sépulcre depuis presque une semaine. Mais bon, le pauvre gosse aussi, il s'emmerde là-bas. Loup, il a toute la bande de Log pour lui tenir compagnie quand son camarade n'est pas là. C'est pas pareil. Il peut bien comprendre, non ?_

_« - Ils le laisseront pas sortir tant qu'ils lui auront pas trouvé un fauteuil à cause de l'accident. Il se fait chier comme un rat mort. »_

_Toujours pas de réponse. L'admirateur de la lune est têtu._

_« - Ecoute, on pourra remettre ça à demain si tu veux. Je viendrai vraiment._

_\- Non. »_

_Quoi non ? Non, il ne veut pas ? Non, il refuse de le croire quand il dit qu'il viendra ? Le garçon pencherait plutôt pour la deuxième réponse, mais il n'est pas sûr._

_« - Au pire on fera autre chose. Parait que les Oiseaux ont trouvé un passage pour aller aux cuisines sans se faire chopper, ça te tente pas ? »_

_Apparemment, non. Bon. Brindille s'approche encore, sa main passant près de celle de son vieil ami._

_« - Ecoute, je voulais pas te vexer. »_

_Mais c'est raté._

_« - Je sais que je passe beaucoup de temps avec lui. Mais c'est comme ça. »_

_Clopin lui plait. Il y a quelque chose dans son regard, cette innocence mêlée d'une pointe de mesquinerie qu'il découvre jour après jour, une malice d'enfant qui le fait rire et qui rend sa compagnie agréable. Un courant d'air frais qui souffle chaque fois qu'il partage la compagnie du gamin._

_« - Ça veut pas dire que je le préfère ou quoi. »_

_Parce qu'il le connait depuis longtemps, bien longtemps, il ne pourrait pas imaginer la vie sans Loup. Sans ce semblable, cet autre lui-même, ce frère qui a partagé tant d'années en sa compagnie. Cet ami qu'il connaissait avant d'entrer dans la Maison. Bien sûr, Loup, c'est à part. Spécial. Un lien puissant qui ne se dit plus. Et c'est là tout le problème._

_« - Je pensais pas que ça te dérangeait. »_

_Loup, défiguré à jamais par l'accident. Son visage balafré, son oreille arrachée, et le regard répugné que les gens posent sur lui la première fois qu'ils le voient. Il sait bien, Brindille, tout ce que cet atroce évènement lui a arraché. Il y a perdu son propre bras._

_Mais c'était avant, avant la Maison. Et plus les années s'écoulent ici, plus le fossé qui les sépare se creuse. Parce que ce qui appartient à l'avant s'efface doucement._

_« - Loup … »_

_Le passé lourd ou la bouffée d'air frais. Est-ce qu'il peut vraiment lui en vouloir de parfois préféré la seconde au premier ?_

_« - Je suis désolé, vraiment. Je pensais pas que ça te toucherait autant._

_\- Tu pensais mal. »_

_Il dit ça avec son air de chien méchant. Mais il laisse faire, quand son ami s'assoit près de lui en attrapant sa main, naturel._

_« - Je sais. »_

_Il laisse faire parce que tout rancunier qu'il est, à crever de jalousie, il n'a jamais été capable d'en vouloir à Brindille. Il finit toujours par lui pardonner. Il sait que le rouquin ne le fait pas exprès. Il est maladroit, et bien un peu égoïste parfois, mais jamais mauvais. Jamais._

_« - Laisse-moi un autre chance, Ok ? »_

_Et parce que la seule main qu'il reste au garçon est actuellement logée dans la sienne, Loup accepte en silence._

* * *

Voilà un nouveau personnage qui avait amplement sa place ici, et des infos supplémentaires sur Brindille. J'espère que je vous perds pas trop ? Je vous lâche là-dessus, mais je vous dis à dans un mois pour un nombre de chapitre aléatoire et peut-être des révélations !


	13. La nuit la plus longue

**Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre des Nuits du FoF, sur le thème "Cauchemar", en une heure.**

Hey ! Et voilà deux nouveaux chapitres pour cette histoires, écrits durant la dernière nuit du fof !

Cette fois, niveau éléments tirés du livre, il est question de La nuit la plus longue, qui est ... un événement un peu particulier, disons ?  
Merci à Ima pour ses reviews sous les derniers chapitres, et à tous les gens qui suivent !  
Bonne lecture !

* * *

La nuit la plus longue

C'est un rêve. Un rêve étrange, flou, fou, et son corps duveteux lui rappelle celui des poussins de quelques jours, couverts de plumes légères. Ou celui d'un chaton, peut-être. De la fourrure. Un poil doux. Soyeux. Il y passe sa langue râpeuse. Ses crocs aiguisés lui procurent un sentiment de puissance agréable, il s'imagine déjà les planter dans une peau tendre qui n'appellerait qu'à se faire déchirer. Une proie. Il se lève.

Ses quatre pattes le portent dans cette clairière où pas même la lune n'éclaire. Ce lieu piqué de rares étoiles qui percent entre les feuilles. Il avance, renifle, cherche, se pourlèche les babines pour le plaisir que le geste lui procure. Ses pattes appuyées contre la terre ferme, il bondit soudain, se découvrant une force qu'il n'avait jusqu'alors jamais savourée. C'est … incomparable. Vraiment, incomparable.

« - Eh ! »

La voix le fait sursauter. Il se retourne, et sa surprise ne fait que grandir au moment de croiser le regard bleu d'un félin similaire qui l'observe. Deux pupilles fendues plantées sur lui.

Un chat. Un chat qui parle.

« - Quoi ? » il demande en se reculant, prêt à attaquer.

« - Tu devrais partir. »

Partir ? Pour aller où ? Au-delà de la clairière, il ne voit que l'ombre profonde de la nuit prête à l'engloutir. Une bouche grande ouverte qui avale tout sur des kilomètres. L'inconnu. Le noir. Il ne veut pas se faire manger par la nuit. Il ne connait même pas cet endroit, alors où pourrait-il bien aller ?

« - Très drôle.

\- Je suis sérieux. »

L'autre matou le fixe, pattes jointes, d'un calme qui ne peut que l'effrayer. Enfoui dans la noirceur sans lune, son pelage est roux, gris, noir, toutes les couleurs et aucunes à la fois. Mais ses yeux, ses yeux brillent dans les ténèbres. Ses yeux sont bleus.

« - Il va arriver.

\- Hein ? »

_Il_. C'est étrange et logique à la fois. C'est sûrement pour ça qu'il est là. Pour _Lui_. Ou peut-être pas ? Il s'imagine des choses. Il invente. Cet endroit étrange joue avec son esprit.

« - Qui ça, _Il_ ?

\- _Il_. »

C'est une évidence dans la bouche du chat qui parle. _Il_. Il arrive.

« - Oh. »

Et puis, soudain, les étoiles s'éteignent.

« - Je crois que c'est trop tard. »

Il n'y a plus que le noir partout, si profond. Le noir qui mange tout partout. Le noir et, dans la nuit, deux yeux perçants qui ne le lâchent pas.

« - Je t'aurai prévenu. »

Et, tout à coup, un cri guttural qui s'élève et écrase la forêt. Le cœur du félin se serre. La peur rentre partout dans son corps. C'est trop tard.

Il aurait dû partir avant, sûrement.

xoxoxox

« - Eh, Van ! »

Brusquement – et bienheureusement – tiré de son sommeil, Vanité se redresse d'un coup alors que la main de Flammèche le secoue vigoureusement, guidée par l'inquiétude. Il surprend sur lui deux yeux vert qui s'interrogent sur son état, et se rassurent en voyant que le jeune homme va bien. Un soupire. Sous ces mêmes yeux, deux cernes tirées qui assombrissent son long visage.

« - Ça va ?

\- Ouais. »

Vanité inspire longuement, reprend son souffle contre le rouquin. Il laisse sa tête reposer contre ce torse maigre où cogne fort un cœur que la fatigue éreinte. Un cœur qui gambade puissamment, assez pour qu'il puisse l'entendre comme s'il se tenait au creux de son oreille. Ou bien est-ce le cri de son cauchemar qui retenti encore. Peut-être. Peut-être qu'il n'est pas complètement réveillé. Mais non, il n'a plus de fourrure, plus de langue râpeuse. Ses mains se divisent en cinq doigts nets, et ses jambes ne le portent plus. Il est réveillé. Réveillé. Et Flammèche, à voir sa tête d'allumé, il n'a pas dormi de la nuit.

« - Cauchemar ?

\- Je crois.

\- Tu crois ?

\- C'était bizarre.

\- Donc c'était un cauchemar. »

Oui. Ça doit être vrai. Sûrement. Il n'a pas la force d'y réfléchir, seulement celle de se laisser aller contre son ami.

« - C'est souvent comme ça, pendant la nuit La nuit la plus longue. »

La nuit la plus longue. L'illusionniste les a prévenus alors que le jour touchait à sa fin. Saltimbanque a fait rouler son fauteuil jusque chez les chiens pour annoncer la grande nouvelle, fort d'une énergie que tous lui connaissent. Relevant la tête, Vanité remarque que nombre de lits autour de lui sont vides. Les sacripants ont dû sombrer dans une chambre voisine, dans un couloir, un grenier. Peut-être qu'ils se sont même risqués à aller chez les filles, qui sait. Ou peut-être qu'il dort encore, et que la nuit La plus longue ne fait que commencer.

« - Tu te sens mieux ?

\- Ouais, ça va aller. »

Le corbeau s'intéresse à nouveau à ce visage plein de fatigue lourde. Il plisse les yeux.

« - T'as pas dormi ?

\- Moi ? » Flammèche rit. « Jamais pendant la nuit La plus longue, chaton. »

Van voudrait bien lui demander pourquoi. Il est même sur le point de le faire.

« - De mauvais souvenirs qui reviennent ? »

Mais la voix de leur chef, assis dans un coin de la pièce le double. Il se crispe, son cœur rate un battement sous le coup de la surprise, mais il s'en remettra. L'illusionniste les regarde. Tombé dans l'ombre. Tout son corps disparait dans une immense ouverture qui le recouvre. Il ne dort pas dans son lit, cette nuit.

Il faut quelques secondes à Vanité pour remarquer que le brûlé s'est lui aussi crispé.

« - Ouais. Un truc comme ça. »

Il sourit, et ça n'a rien de rassurant. Ce trait que forment ses lèvres, étirées de force, et ses doigts crispés sur sa manche vide. Et son cœur. Ça cogne.

Dans l'ombre, des yeux qui les fixent avant de se fermer, comme un sourire qui s'éteint. Des yeux verts et bleus. Peut-être un peu plus bleus que verts.

Est-ce que c'est de la peur que le noiraud sent, chez son ami aux cigarettes ?


	14. Les contes de Saltimbanque

**Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre des Nuits du FoF, sur le thème "Hanté", en une heure.**

Retour dans le passé ! Dans ce chapitre, je mentionne un élément déjà évoqué, le Sépulcre – l'infirmerie et ses Araignées – les infirmiers.

Aussi, à un moment, je parle de la règle de la Séparation. Le nom vient de moi, mais il y a bien une séparation garçon/fille dans le livre d'origine.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Les contes de Saltimbanque

_« - Et qui t'a raconté ça ?_

_\- Saltimbanque ! »_

_Brindille soupire et sourit en même temps. Bien sûr, maintenant que Clopin le dit, c'est évident. Il n'y a que lui pour aller raconter ce genre de choses au petit blond. Il a dû lui en mettre en tête, des bêtises de ce genre, quand il lui rendait visite au Sépulcre._

_« - Et où il est ce fantôme, alors ?_

_\- Au grenier ! Mais faut grimper l'échelle du dernier étage pour y monter, et il vient pas tous les soirs. »_

_Bah oui, l'échelle. C'est pas drôle sinon._

_Un sourire désolé au coin des lèvres, Brindille soulève son unique bras et l'agite avant de désigner les jambes de Clopin, calées dans un fauteuil roulant tout neuf._

_« - Loin de moi l'idée de refuser ta proposition, chaton, mais on risque d'avoir un peu de mal pour grimper. Toi passe encore, mais je suis pas sûr d'arriver en haut, encore moins de pouvoir redescendre après._

_\- Je t'aiderai !_

_\- Je pèse mon poids._

_\- Allez ! Je veux la voir ! »_

_La voir. Si tant est qu'elle existe, et l'éclopé est presque sûr que ça n'est pas le cas. Mais quand il rouvre les yeux, il croise le regard implorant du gamin qui a passé deux mois la jambe dans le plâtre, après une très mauvaise chute dans les escaliers. Deux mois en compagnie des Araignées et de Mitaine, qu'on entent parfois hurler dans sa chambre, rien de bien marrant. Est-ce qu'il peut vraiment lui refuser ça ?_

_Question rhétorique, bien sûr qu'il peut. Mais il ne se sent pas de lui dire non. Et puis, si c'est pour passer la soirée à s'ennuyer … Au moins, ça les occuperas._

_« - Merci ! »_

_Brindille n'a pas encore dit oui, mais Clopin a trouvé la réponse dans ses yeux résignés._

_Voilà pourquoi il se retrouve il se retrouvait là, assit dans le grenier, le dos égratigné par les insalubrités qui sortaient du mur sur lequel il a appuyé ses épaules pour soutenir sa main. Il a bien dû se griffer un peu, et sûrement que le sang tache son haut désormais bon pour la poubelle. Mais le gamin est tellement content là, assis contre son ventre, à scruter par la fenêtre, traquant le moindre mouvement à l'extérieur. Ses yeux pétillants lui rappellent la malice des mirettes de Saltimbanque, sur un visage plus rond, plus enfantin._

_« - Elle est pas censée apparaitre dans le grenier, ta fantôme ?_

_\- Si, mais va bien falloir qu'elle rentre !_

_\- Et si elle passe par la trappe en grimpant l'échelle ?_

_\- Oh. »_

_Approuvant l'idée que le rouquin lançait comme une simple plaisanterie, le blondin surveille à présent les deux possibles entrés. La vieille fenêtre branlante qui laisse entrer le froid contre leur peau, et la trappe. Il ne la ratera pas. Et Brindille n'a plus vraiment le cœur à lui dire que les affabulations de Saltimbanque doivent être prises pour ce qu'elles sont, de jolies histoires sorties tout droit de son imagination. C'est la même chose pour la jeune fille des toilettes, qui ferait la conversation aux garçons entre minuit et une heure les samedis soirs, quand la lune est pleine. Ou les fameuses catacombes cachées sous La Maison, qui mèneraient vers quelques secrètes salles qu'aucun n'auraient encore découvert._

_Mais il a l'air tellement heureux, le gosse. Et les minutes passent, puis les heures, la nuit gagne leur foyer, et toujours pas de fantôme pour venir les saluer. L'attention s'effrite, le sourire s'estompe. Petit à petit, Clopin voit son espoir s'amoindrir._

_« - Elle va venir, hein ? » il lui demande avec ses yeux dépités._

_« - Mm, peut-être qu'elle a eu un empêchement ce soir ? Tu sais, les trains fantômes sont pas toujours à l'heure._

_\- Brindille …_

_\- Eh ! J'peux pas la faire venir moi, chaton. Si elle est pas là, elle est pas là. »_

_Clopin le sait. Mais quand même. Il se renfrogne, se cale plus confortablement contre son ami et soupire, déçu. Il y a cru. Ou il a voulu y croire, très fort. Et Brindille le comprend. Après tout ce temps passé chez les Araignées, il voudrait bien gober n'importe quoi pour s'occuper l'esprit. Il n'y a pas grand-chose à faire pour lui, ici. Trop jeune pour trainer au café. Il va bien jouer chez les rats, parfois, mais celui qui se balade les bras tout tailladés lui fait peur. Et les autres … Enfin, les Rats n'ont jamais été très rassurants._

_« - Ecoute, on viendra une autre fois, d'accord ? Peut-être qu'elle vient pas tous les soirs ? Si ça se trouve, elle a d'autres maisons à hanter. C'est pas un boulot comme les autres, fantôme._

_\- Ouais … »_

_Le moral du garçon ne remonte pas pour autant. Il hoche simplement la tête, vaguement, puis il la redresse pour jeter un dernier coup d'œil par la fenêtre. Un espoir d'enfant._

_« - On remontera à la pleine lune. Elle y verra mieux pour venir, tu verras. Ou on demandera à Saltimbanque, il doit bien avoir deux trois infos à nous filer à son sujet. S'il t'a raconté ça … »_

_Mais Brindille ne finit pas sa phrase. Sur le visage auparavant attristé de Clopin, c'est un immense sourire qui s'allume._

_« - Vite ! Viens voir ! » _

_Il concerné obéit. Il ne comprend pas, d'abord, ce qui vaut cette joie soudaine sur le visage du boiteux. Et puis il la remarque. Là. En bas. Cachée près des caisses. C'est une jeune fille en robe blanche, au visage fin, tellement fin. Son corps a l'air si frêle, même vu de loin, on la croirait prête à s'envoler au moindre coup de vent. Elle ne bouge pas. Elle attend. Quand elle relève, par le plus grand des hasards, sa face égarée vers eux, ils les aperçoivent alors.  
Ces taches mauves qui maculent sa peau. Ses joues. Son cou._

_Ça ne dure qu'un instant. A peine les a-t-elle vu qu'elle décampe immédiatement, comme un oiseau qui devine son prédateur._

_« - C'est elle ! » Clopin s'écrit. « C'est le fantôme de Saltimbanque ! »_

_Le rouquin sourit, faiblement. Un fantôme. Où une des filles du bâtiment, que la règle de la Séparation garde loin de leurs chambres. Une gamine venue attendre son amoureux secret. Mais quand il voit ce bonheur simple sur la trogne de l'enfant, il décide de garder la vérité pour lui. Il a l'air tellement content, pas la peine de le peiner._

_« - Wow ! Eh ben ! T'as gagné, je me suis trompé. Elle est bien venue._

_\- Tu crois qu'on lui a fait peur ?_

_\- Bah, elle doit pas avoir l'habitude des visiteurs._

_\- Elle reviendra ?_

_\- Ça, faut demander à l'autre excité. _

_\- Tu reviendras la voir avec moi, hein ?_

_\- Oui oui._

_\- Promis ?_

_\- Promis, chaton. »_

_Clopin sourit. Il se laisse aller contre Brindille, sa tête ronde posée contre ce corps tout rachitique, un unique bras glissé autour de ses épaules. Ils sourient._

_L'éclopé se dit qu'il pourrait bien rester comme ça toute sa vie, son petit galopin dans les bras._

* * *

Et voilà ! Ça vous a plu ?


End file.
